harry and hermione
by raven-fan14
Summary: English is not my first lang


Hermione Granger was happy no not happy exstatic for the first time in a long time. last night she had made love to her boyfriend of one year Harry Potter it was painful at first but then there had been nothing but pleasure. since it was the last night at school for 7th and 8th years she wanted to make it special an d what could be more special than loseing ones virginity to the one they love with all their heart and soul. so now here she was on her way to the boys dorms to say goodbye to Harry for a few weeks while she visited her perants she didnt tell any one were she was going not even Harry as he would insist on coming along to and as selfish as it was she ust wanted her perants to herself for a little bit. she planned to apperate out after she sad good bye to Harry as Magongal the new headmisstress of Hogwarts had lowerd the apperition wards for the 7th and 8th years today. she had just reach the top of the stairs and was about to knock on the door when she heard something that broke her heart "mmmm baby" it was Harrys voice.

the pain in her heart soon turned to anger however and she thew open the door to Harrys room and there on the bed looking wide eyed with his shirt of and what looked like a love bite begining to form on his neck was Harry with the one she would never have expected on top of him Ginny Weasley her best and only real girl freind "how could you you bastard" she yelled as tears of betrayal rolled down her cheecks

"Hermione?" Harry questioned in shock and then turned to face Ginny "Ginny?" he then threw Ginny off of him and onn to the floor "Hermione this isnt what it looks like. i-" but he never got to finish as Hermione interupted him

"isnt what it looks like well it looks like my boyfreind is about to have sex with my now ex best girl freind. how could you do this to me after what we sheard last night Harry i love you and you just throw it back in my face i gave you everything and this is what i mean to you someone not even worthy of fedelity" she yelled at first but then her voce got quiet as the pain returned. Harry walked over to her as her head was down and and put his arms around her to sooth her "no let go i dont want you touching me ever again in fact i never want to see you again" with that she pushed him hard in the chest and he stumbelled back letting go of her. she then turned on the spot and apperated away to Merlin knows were. which was actually her perants home in Austrailia that had been 9 weeks 5 days ago and so far all shed done is cry and stay in her room.

she knew her parants were worried espesaly because latly no matter how hard she tried no matter what she eat she would throw it all back up again. so today since what happend she was going to the st Mungos of Austrailia for a check up and hopefully get her perants off her back and find out if anything was wrong or if it was just stress like she thought

"next" the medi-witch called out so Hermione stood and walked with her to an examining room "right miss Granger would you like to tell me whats wrong with you?" she asked kindly

"well ive been throwing up the past few weeks and no matter how much sleep i gert im always tired. i think it might be depresion or stress" Hermione explained to the medi-witch

"alright well lay back and ill do some tests ok?" Hermione nodded and the Medi-witch pulled out her wand and did some complicated hand movements and then a soft glow emited out of her wand and covered Hermione she felt warm and safe for the first time since the betrayal then the felling went and she was then left feeling empty as usual. the medi-witches wand glowed after a few seconds and the med-witch placed the tip against some parchment and writing appeared. the medi-witch read through the parchment and then smiled at Hermione sweetly

"ok miss Granger well the results are back and yes you are depressed but you are also pregnant. now we can give you somethng for depression and no it wont hurt the baby and also some prenatal potion and anti morning sickness potion is that ok wth you" she asked in a calm voice

Hermione nodded not able to speak. pregnant she was pregnant but thay used a condom. how could this happen especaily to her she did want kids but figured theyd come later on when the time was right not now and not with someone who betrayed her "miss Granger here a perscription for all of the potions that i think you need and also an appointment for next month so we can see how things are going with you and the baby ok" said the medi-witch

"ok thanks" Hermione said still a litttle dazed and walked out she walked back to reception and they told her were to go for the potions and so she whent and got tham and then left the building and went into a allyway and apperated home to her perants house

"oh Hermione dear im so glad your back well what did they say" questioned her mother when she landed in the living room

"mom i im ppregnant and depressed oh it so awfull i dont know if i can handle ababy at this age" Hermione sobbed into her mothers arms as her mother had come and hugged her when she saw how upset she looked

"well there are options Hermione" sad her mother gentaly

"what i could never kill my baby and i dont think that after carrying it for 9 months id be able to let it go either" Hermione said less upset

"ah theres your anwser. hey im gonna be a grannma" she said Hermione laghfed at that and then she told her mother that she was tird and needed to go to sleep to which her mother said ok and that she would tell Hermiones father while she was asleep.

Hermione woke up and heard her stoumoch growl she had taked the anti morning sickness potion already so she figuerd she could eat somethng. Hermione went down stairs and entered the kitchen were she was emideantly engulfed in her fathers arms "Hermione im so sorry this has happened to you. but i want you to know i still love you and i will love this baby to ok"

Hermione was in tears "yeah dad thats great thanks" he then relesed her and brought her to the table were dinner was to which she ate more in that one sit in than she had all month.

**6 months later**

6 months after Hermmione heard the news that she was pregnant and 4 months after she learnd that it was with twins she was sitting at her perants home reading a book on babys and what to expect. she felt much happier after she started her anti depressant potion and more her self well except the mood swings and constant need to pee but if it all meant that her babys were doing good she was happy and content. at times she missed Harry and wondered what he would think about the twins but when ever she thought that she quickly busyed herself with something eles. just a couple of weeks to go and then she will have her babyhs in her arms she couldnt waight.

Hermione got up from her position on her bed and gasped there was awet patch on her bed it had a little blood in it but not much then she was hit by a pain in her stoumoch. _no this cant happen now its to early_ she thought panicked she then grabbed her wand and apperated to the st Mungos of Austrailia were the pain intencefied as soon as she arrived the medi-witches flocked around her and then put her on a strecher and wheeled her away to a room on the maternity ward they checked her over and said she was to far along for pain potion but she could have muggle gas and air pain releif

she agreed and they then asked who to get she told them to get her perants from work so a medi-witch went to get them they then asked if they should inform the father. call it the pain talking but she said yes and said his name was Harry Potter and hes somewere in the uk.

**with Harry**

Harry was in his home number 12 grimauld place looking at a wizarding photo of him and Herrmione taken the day she left they looked so happy so much in love he sighed and thought back to that day the few minits before she caught him with Ginny.

_flash back _

_Harry was in his room at Hogwarts for what would be the last time when he heard a noise behind him when he turned to look he saw it was Hermione the woman he loved with all his heart "hey Mione i thought you would be gone already?" her asked she smiled but this smile was different from the ones she usually gave him and he couldnt figure out why it just didnt look like a Hermione smile a Hermione then started to walk towards him and when she reached him she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him pushing her tougne into his mouth. Harry had a feeling something was wrong but chose to ignore it and kissed her back she then pushed him down on his bed and took off his shirt. he was shocked Hermione was never this forword before he figured it was because of what they had done the night before. he then felt her giving him a love bite on his neck and he moaned "mmmm baby" the door to his room was then throwen open and there stood an angry Hermione_

_"how could you you bastard" she yelled tears stremming down her face _

_"Hermione?" he asked then looked at who was on top of him "Ginny?" he threw Ginny off of him and to the floor "Hermione this isnt what it looks like. i-" but he never got the chance to finish teling her his side of the story as she then interupted him _

_"isnt what it looks like well it looks like my boyfreind is about to have sex with my now ex best girl freind. how could you do this to me after what we sheard last night Harry i love you and you just throw it back in my face i gave you everything and this is what i mean to you someone not even worthy of fedelity" she yelled at first but then her voce got quiet as the pain returned. Harry walked over to her as her head was down and and put his arms around her to sooth her "no let go i dont want you touching me ever again in fact i never want to see you again" with that she pushed him hard in the chest and he stumbelled back letting go of her. she then turned on the spot and apperated away to Merlin knows were. _

_Harry felt heart broken but then remembered Ginny "Ginny what were you doing what the fuck did you think you were doing" he yelled as he rounded on her _

_she got up off of the floor and smiled at him "dont you see now we can be together without that mudblood in the way to take you away from me."_

_"dont call her that and i dont want you i dont love you in fact i dont evern like you any more now gert out of my sight before i use avada cadava on you you bitch" he yelled at her _

_she looked like she was going to cry but he didnt care she deserced it "fine ill leave you in peace but i will be back beloved" she said and ran from the room _

that was the last time he ever saw Hermione he looked for her of course but could never find her.

Ginny had been true to her word she was back every day she came to grimmauld place and tried to seduce him but it never worked eventually she tried to use imperius on him and then a dangerous love potion which thankfully he managed to avoid both but they got her sent down to a mental ward were she still is to this day and when her treament is finsished or if she gets better then shell begin her Azcaban secentance for useing dark magic.

Harry was just about to go and get something to eat when his fire place roared to life and an unrecognisable face appeard in it "Harry Potter is this the home of Harry Potter" the man asked

Harry went over to the fireplace and then responded "yeah im Harry Potter what can i do for you sir"

"mr Potter you are needed in the Austrailian st Mungos a miss Granger is about to give birth and says that your the father if you will please floo here asap that would be great" he said and gave Harry the floo address and then he was gone

Harry was shocked _about to give birth. im about to be a father_ he thought shocked. but the shock didnt last as he flew in to action mode and steped into the fore place and called the address of the hospital that the man had said to him in mear minits he was being rushed down a bunch of corridors and to the room that housed Hermione

"just through that door mr Potter" said the man from the fire and then he was gone off down the corridor

Harry took a deep breath and entered the the room and was met by Hermiones screams "it hurts mom it hurts" she yelled out to her mother who was standing by her bed side a long with her father when they heard the door open they all turned their heads in that direction

"Potter what are you doing here havent you done enoghf" yelled Hermiones father looking angryer than anyone had ever seen him.

"look mr Granger what happened between me and Hermione was a mistake. a plan to break us up by a very dissturbed young woman i have never been with any one but Hermione and i have the documents and a pensive at hime to prove what i say is true" Harry said with confidance

"H Harry" Hermione gasped and held out her hand for him to take he crossed the room quickly and was by her side holding her hand in his "it hurts it hurts so much" she yelled

the medi-witch between her legs looked up "alright now miss Granger i need you to push for me i see a head" Hermione nodded and bore down and pushed with all her might "3..2..1.. alright stop on the next contraction i need you to push again" one minit later Hermione pushed and then felt some thing leave her body and then heard a baby cry she had tears in her eyes "its a boy"

"there Mione its all over. we have our son" Harrty whispered in awe

she grimmaced as another contraction hit her "not yet we still have the second one to come" she said as the contraction stoped

"second one you mean theres two of them" Harry asked shocked

Hermione nodded unable to speak as she felt the need to push which she did and then she heard the medi-witch between her legs say "one last big push now miss Granger and youll be done" Hermione focused all of the last of her energy on pushing and then felt the same feeling as before something leaveing her body and then heard another baby cry "its a girl miss Granger"

Hermione felt exsorsted but happier then at any other time in her life she had her babys her two babys finally

after the babys were cleaned and checked that they were fine they were then put in Hermiones arms. she was crying happy tears now "hello my beautiful twins" she said she noticed that the boy had her hair and Harrys eyes and the girl had Harrys hair and her eyes

Harry didnt know any one could be this happy naturaly he had two perfect children and he had finaly got his Hermione back she may not trust or believe him yet but she would

**3 years later**

after two months since Hermione had given birth to James Albus and Lily Jane after their perants and Dumbledor. Harry had shown Hermione everything he had on what Ginny did including his memories and she forgave him and asked for forgivness her self to which he happily gave and they got back together a month after the twins birth then one night they were talking in Hermiones room about all the things that they wanted to do Harry said he just wanted to be with her and James and Lily. Hermione said the same but also said that shed like to return to england some day and mabey become a healer. Harry said hed help her any way her could.

after staying with her perants for 8 months they decided to return to england and thats when Hermione began her training at st Mungos to become a healer and after 4 months it was offical the day she became a full healer Harry took her out to a fancy meal leaving the twins with her perants who had come to celebrate with her while they were eating Harry seemed nervous and kept staring at her she asked him what the problem was and he then got down on one knee and asked her to marry him she said yes and after they were finished with food and paid Harry and Hermione then went home and told her perants who were thrilled for them they had a small ceremony 6 months later and then while Hermiones perants looked after the twins they went on their honey moon to Italy. 2 months after the honey moon they found out Hermione was pregnant again and then 7 months later she gave birth to a boy named Severus Dean after a man who sacrifced so much to help Harry and Dean after Hermiones father Hermoine soon went back to work and then 9 months after Sev was born Ginny began her 10 year sentence in Azkaban.


End file.
